<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terry/Korvo Smuts by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107688">Terry/Korvo Smuts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Solar Opposites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, M/M, Smut, oneshots, tervo, yeah that's pretty much all it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah it's smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Sexytron," the sexier Korvo!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Terry has his own version of Korvo in the Pretend-O-Deck</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's meta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terry was an alien. That was the most obvious fact to anyone who was without a doubt not alien - in being on Earth's case, human. But Terry was still a male Shlorpian with male needs, and thank god they were aliens with all that high techy space alien jazz. More specifically, thank god they had the Pretend-O-Deck.</p>
<p>Jesse's secret of having a fun version of Yumyulack - "Funyulack" - was now no longer a secret, thanks to the events that had unfurled in their first season's finale (spoilers, much?). Oh boy, was that a chaotic finale! That's right, it's me, the author of this smut. I'm spoiling the finale. Come on, the show is only eight episodes long right now, it's not that hard to finish. Anyway, Jesse had a nice Yumyulack, we know that, but what I bet you didn't know was that Terry had a sexier version of Korvo in the Pretend-O-Deck - "Sexytron." Yes. Sexytron. If you're so great at naming things, then write your own shit. But yes, that is gonna be the driving force of this oneshot. It was never about Funyulack.</p>
<p>Sexytron was great. Not only was he exactly like Korvotron in ALMOST every way, he also had the hots for Terry and had great initiative when it came to satisfying his desires! Put two and two together. Terry had needs, it should be clear now he's thirsty for Korvo, Pretend-O-Deck existed, he made Sexytron. Boom. Need I say more? I mean, honestly, this is the first entry for a series of Terry/Korvo smutshots, I'm just wasting characters trying to provide context.</p>
<p>This oneshot's setting takes place during the day. Probably some day during the week, considering the replicants were at school. Wasn't it summer break for them now, though? Doesn't matter. It was still nonetheless a day, and that was enough for Terry to be ready for some more Sexytron time. Whistling a tune as he went up the stairs, he walked with a bounce in his step towards the Pretend-O-Deck. He would be fast today, twenty-minute adventure max, and he knew he could pull it off. He had to if he didn't want Korvo to catch him with the sexier alternate, because the other Shlorpian would certainly start searching for him if he wasn't around to be a lame ass with him. And if Korvo saw that Terry had a Sexytron, then whoo boy, he would be the one barfing the malicious red goobler. But Terry knew he'd be good, dawg, so don't even trip.</p>
<p>When Terry entered the Pretend-O-Deck, the voice of the computer immediately greeted him.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Terry. I'm guessing you want the usual?" the computer, Aisha, said, to which Terry let a grin spread across his green face.</p>
<p>"Yes, please! Oh oh oh, and also I want the place to be in the manc ave! Just us two bros chillin' in the manc ave, baby," Terry responded to the computer. "But no P.A.T.R.I.C.I.A. this time, I'm on a tight schedule."</p>
<p>The environment surrounding Terry then transformed into the manc ave Korvo and himself designed together - everything was there, from the robotic fish on the wall, to the bright "Dig Old Bicks" neon sign. His grin grew wider when his eyes landed on Sexytron sitting on the couch, clad in the usual Korvo attire - ridiculous, ugly, wizard-looking ceremonial Shlorpian robes (the swish was cool, though).</p>
<p>"Terry! Come look! There is this game about people who just throw balls into baskets, and everytime they do the people scream! I-It's so mediocre, Terry, anyone could do that. I could throw a ball far and make people scream," Sexytron exclaimed as he pointed at the said game playing on the screen in front of him.</p>
<p>"Fuck yeah, here we go, baby," Terry whispered to himself and made his way over to the couch, plopping down beside Sexytron. "Dude, Korvy, I bet we could totally make bank if we did human stuff," he said much louder now to the computer-generated image. "You know, like that one time when you did magic and got famous - well, real Korvo did that, but still. That was so hot, Korvy. I wished I was one of your assistants," he added with a smirk and lowered eyelids, looking Sexytron up and down. It's 4 AM right now, I'll do a smut with foreplay later.</p>
<p>"Well, Terry, I have to say that out of all my magic tricks, winning you over is my greatest one," Sexytron responded with his own smirk. Hehohoihoihoi.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? I don't know, Korv. I'm feeling kind of, uh, not so won over today. You know, you're kind of letting yourself go down here in this manc ave. I think I might need a little 'persuading' right now, baby. Wink wink."</p>
<p>"Need me to persuade you, Ter-bear?" Sexytron said as he leaned over Terry. God, he loved being called "Ter-bear." "I believe I know just the action that will have you won over."</p>
<p>Terry let a smug smile cross his lips as Sexytron reached down and grabbed his mound, not wasting a second to start applying pressure. "Come on, Korvo, win me over! I want to be the greatest show you ever had."</p>
<p>"Watch me do magic now, Terry. You will be screaming my name," Sexytron declared as he rubbed Terry's erogenous zone, encouraging the green Shlorpian's root to emerge and tent Terry's shorts.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck, Korv," Terry moaned as he grinded his mound against Sexytron's hand, yearning for more pleasure. "Just touch me!"</p>
<p>Sexytron made no remark as he obeyed and pulled down Terry's shorts, setting Terry's root free of its former confines. He then wrapped a firm, blue hand around Terry's reproductive appendage and touched Terry in the desired way: in smooth, steady strokes.</p>
<p>"Mmm," Terry hummed, "that's good, Korv. So glad you're here, don't know what I'd do without ya."</p>
<p>"I am pleased you feel that way," Sexytron replied, keeping up his hand's pace on Terry's root. "Perhaps there will be a day when you won't have to come here anymore."</p>
<p>"Uh huh, yeah. Uh, speed it up, real Korvo might start looking for me soon."</p>
<p>Sexytron obliged and leaned his head down toward the root in his hand. With expertise, he opened his mouth and sunk it down unto Terry's organ, removing his hand to allow himself to reach the base. Terry groaned and his appendage twitched inside Sexytron's throat. It always amazed him when the pseudo Korvo straight swallowed down his root like this, but the real magic began when he would suck him like candy just as the clone began to do now. Sexytron was a pro, bobbing his head and running his tongue along the length. This was the result of Terry mouth fucking him ever since he watched his first human porn video. He sighed and held the back of Sexytron's head, more so to have a place to rest his hand rather than to guide his movements.</p>
<p>"Fuck yeah, like that, Korvy," Terry moaned in delight and thrusted his hips upward to ram into Sexytron's mouth, causing the other to gag a bit but champ it out.</p>
<p>Sexytron then released Terry's root with a pop and went back to stroking it. "Cum for me, Terry, show me I make you feel good." He gave the root a subtle squeeze to emphasize his words.</p>
<p>"Shit, of course," Terry groaned, thrusting up into Sexytron's warm hand. Fuck, even a computer-generated version of Korvo felt so pleasurable, but he got off more to the thought of the real Korvo sucking him off between his legs. He liked to imagine that the other Shlorpian would be bashful when it came to playing with Terry's junk, a deep blue painting his cheeks at first until he would get comfortable enough to properly please him. God, it sounded so hot to him. If only he could get Korvo between his legs or under him. But hey, at least he's got Sexytron.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Terry then released his nectar onto Sexytron's robes, who quickly dove to catch the fluids in his mouth and suck it off from Terry's tip. When he pulled away and Terry's root slipped back into his mound, Sexytron moved up to Terry's face and placed a kiss on his lips, sharing Terry's own fluids with him as he opened his mouth and caressed his tongue with his.</p>
<p>"Whoo boy, that was good. Glad we were in time," Terry said when Sexytron let him go. He sat up and fixed his clothes.</p>
<p>"Yes, I must agree I enjoyed myself as well," Sexytron added, fixing his own robes and wiping off the juices that had landed on him. "Terry, you should know that I harbor deep emotions for you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, and uh, that's cool, bro. But you know, I already got a Korvo," Terry shrugged, shifting his eyes towards the entrance to the Pretend-O-Deck.</p>
<p>"But he isn't me. I love you, Terry! The real Korvo could never love you like I do. He can't even fix the ship that he 'loves' so much. I want to be real for you now. G-give me a chance, Terry! I'll take care of you, feed you, love you. I'll even take care of the replicants. Please, Terry!" Sexytron started as he pleaded, holding onto Terry with tears forming in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Dude, cut it out," Terry demanded. "Aisha, freeze program!"</p>
<p>Sexytron then completely froze in place, allowing Terry to move off the couch and away from him.</p>
<p>"Jeez," he sighed, "usually I'm the clingy one."</p>
<p>Just then, Korvo's - the REAL Korvo's - voice protruded through the walls of the Pretend-O-Deck. Terry could make out his name being called out by his partner, just as he predicted would happen.</p>
<p>"Terry! Terry! Dammit, Terry, where are you? I require assistance with the triselium projector and I think the Pupa stole my last diet Dr. Pepper -" Korvo cut his sentence short as he opened the Prentend-O-Deck and found Terry in the simulated manc ave staring at him with a frozen replica of himself a few inches away. "Terry, I've been looking for you all over. We wasted too much time doing everything but repair the ship in season one and now according to the replicants the Pupa has turned purple, and what you do is sit here in the Pretend-O-Deck with - what, what is that? Me? Why do you have a version of me in here, Terry?"</p>
<p>Korvo's immediate interrogation was enough to make him pop a few gooblers. "Uh, I don't know. I guess I just miss you, man. You know, you're always working and I don't wanna bother you so I kick it with this other version of you. In our manc ave," Terry explained, hoping it was believable enough for Korvo to buy.</p>
<p>"I suppose I have been rather occupied with our mission. Perhaps it won't hurt to enjoy a temporary break. My skin beneath my eyes has begun to sag recently from lack of rest," Korvo decided, despite his previous argument that too much time had been wasted in their first season.</p>
<p>"Yeah, dude. Go for it. Just lookin' out for ya, broski. We're partners, we're in this shit together, baby. Just, lemme delete this real quick -"</p>
<p>"Wait, Terry, why is your Korvotron crying? Aisha, unfreeze Terry's program -"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Nonononononono!-"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Kiss Your Best Friend TikTok Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Terry takes part in a TikTok challenge that results in Korvo having a fit</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>would have posted this sooner but ngl i got distracted simping for some tiktok</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terry glanced back at the dining table, making sure Korvo wasn't watching him while he adjusted his phone one last time and took a step away from it. This was good, he was going to do this, and it would be fine. Who knows, maybe this will finally make him TikTok famous and he could make an appearance on Attaway General. It would be so fucking cool if he and Dixie D'Amelio could get tight.</p><p>"Terry, are you aware that even after sharing their planet for over two thousand years, humans gathered in masses continue to engage in conflict with eachother? It is quite laughable how socially undeveloped this species still is," Korvo commented with his eyes glued to the newspaper in his hands as Terry took a seat at the table by him. "Conflict was never an issue on Shlorp. What do they have to fight about, anyway? I keep reading things about China and... 'COVID-19.' What is 'COVID-19?'"</p><p>"That's political stuff, Korvo. Can we please just leave this kind of thing alone? It took forever for Jesse to shut up about gender politics," Yumyulack groaned, playing with the cereal that had grown soggy in front of him.</p><p>"I suppose we shouldn't get ourselves mixed up with the issues the humans create. After all, the pupa will eventually consume everything and terraform this planet and then there will be no more controversies."</p><p>Terry could feel gooblers threatening to pop out at how long this was already starting to take. He would have to cut this bit out later. "Uh, Yumyulack, shouldn't you be at school now? And where's Jesse?"</p><p>"Today's Saturday, and Jesse is upstairs cleaning out the wall. We're gonna try to make them start a war with eachother over last year's Halloween candy -"</p><p>"Yeah, sounds great. How about you two go shrink some more humans or something for it? I don't know I don't care just get out of here already okay bye!" Terry hurried as he stood up and rushed Yumyulack out of the area, urging him to take Jesse with him out of the house. Once the replicants were finally gone, Terry sighed and joined Korvo back in the dining room.</p><p>"Thank you, Terry. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to tolerate the replicants being here for a full day. Perhaps we should look into sending them off to the humans' church when this happens," Korvo said when Terry sat back down.</p><p>"I think that's only for Sundays and Wednesdays, Korv," Terry replied, shooting a nervous glance towards his phone's camera. He tapped his foot to focus on not popping a goobler.</p><p>"What? That doesn't make sense. Some of these humans are all about religion. If they love their gods as much as they say they do, shouldn't their services be open everyday?" Korvo set down his newspaper and looked at Terry. "Terry, what is wrong with you today? Your gooblers are all over the table."</p><p>"What? Oh shit," Terry said as he took notice of his own gooblers. He didn't even realize he was gooblering. This was bad, his TikTok was already being foiled. At this rate, he was never gonna be TikTok famous and Dixie D'Amelio will never let him do makeup with her and Charli.</p><p>"Clearly you are distressed over something. I am going to leave you alone for the rest of the day to figure it out," Korvo decided as he began to stand up, ready to leave Terry behind in the dining room.</p><p>"Wait, no! I really gotta do something so just stay put for a second," Terry quickly said and grabbed onto Korvo's arm to make sure he couldn't walk away.</p><p>"What is this about? Dammit, Terry, you better not think you're in a simulation again -"</p><p>Korvo was interrupted when Terry abruptly moved forward and caught Korvo's lips, his hold on him still firm. However, it lasted for only a second and ended when Korvo pulled himself away and shot Terry a frown.</p><p>"Oh, oh shit, oh shit, I fucked, oh shit," Terry chanted to himself as he went back to his phone and stopped the recording. There was no way he was going to post this on TikTok. Farewell, dream of Dixie D'Amelio. When he turned back to Korvo he saw that the other's frown had morphed into an expression of disbelief.</p><p>"You were recording? Is that what you were doing? You wanted to record a kiss with me?"</p><p>"Hey look, man, it was just for TikTok! I really think I got a shot at being internet famous if I could just get people to notice me," Terry responded in defense, earning himself a declaration of Korvo's absolute disappointment.</p><p>"You are unbelievable, Terry! I can't understand the things you would do to get humans to hold you in high regard! What was the point of that, anyway? What good would kissing me even accomplish?"</p><p>"It's a challenge! You kiss your best friend and I think just see what kind of reaction they'll have."</p><p>At that, Korvo grit his teeth and stormed out of the dining room. "That is the stupidest fucking thing I have ever heard. Why would anyone do that? Some humans have probably lost their best friends over that, just to get TikTok famous, and I can't believe you would do the same thing!" he fumed.</p><p>Terry followed him. "Look, Korv, I'm sorry. I really didn't think you'd get so upset over it, man. Can we just forget about it? I'm highly embarrassed and considering doing what the humans call 'KMS.'"</p><p>"You're not going to post it, are you? Terry, I've seen a lot of TikTok videos on Jesse's youtube, some of these get duets of people doing derogatory dances next to them, or worse, they get put in a TikTok cringe compilation. Terry, don't post it! I-I can't be seen on a cringe compilation, I'm considered an extraterrestrial! Do you know how humiliating it would be to be seen as cringe to these humans?" Now, it was Korvo's turn to start gooblering. "I wouldn't be able to live anymore, Terry! It would all be your fault."</p><p>"Hey hey, shh shh shh," Terry shushed as he took Korvo into his arms, ignoring the gooblers that hit him and reached to pet the other Shlorpian's head. "It's okay, Korvo, I'm not gonna post it. It wasn't even that good anyway, it would be an embarrassment to my account."</p><p>Korvo proceeded to sob in Terry's arms. "I can't believe you would even do this. You've done a lot of irritating things, but this - this really tops it off, Terry. We're not even lifemates and yet you kissed me, all for your stupid TikTok."</p><p>"Wait, is that what it is?" Terry said as he pushed Korvo away from him to look him in the eye. "You're upset that I kissed you even though we're not lifemates? Is that why you got so upset?"</p><p>"Of course not. I would most definitely kill myself if you were the reason I appeared on a cringe compilation," Korvo justified, but added at the end in a lower tone, "but, we're still not lifemates and you kissed me."</p><p>"Dude, it's not like we haven't kissed before. There are some moments I remember when we kissed while we were drunk, and you even tried to kiss me when I shot you with the dumb ray."</p><p>"But this is different. We're sober and I'm smart again, and... You already have a lifemate, Terry."</p><p>"You mean Terri-with-an-i? Korvo, she blew up with our home planet, I'm as good as single now."</p><p>"But being lifemates is like being soulmates, it's fate. I saw you guys, the gem on your robe was purple, and she was purple, and the gem on her robe was green, and you're green. It doesn't work as freely as you think it does."</p><p>"So then who's your lifemate? Did you even ever find yours?" Terry questioned as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"No, but that is beside the point. Look here," Korvo pointed to the diamond shaped gem on his robe, "the gem on my robe is clearly green -"</p><p>"I'm green."</p><p>"T-that's completely coincidential! Obviously my lifemate woud've been green but it couldn't possibly be you," Korvo argued.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Well look at my shoes, you ever wondered why I have these blue circle things on them? And you're blue, Korvo, so it must be fate, right? That's what you said."</p><p>"What? No, it can't be, Terry. Don't start making unrelated connections now! Besides, even if that were true, we would never work. I'm smart and I get things done, and you - you just sit around and binge Hulu and you buy these nonsensical shirts and throw parties and everyone still somehow likes you -"</p><p>"Ah hah!" Terry interrupted and pointed at Korvo. "You like me, Korvo! That it, huh? Afraid I might be too good for you, baby?"</p><p>A darker hue of blue spread across Korvo's face. "Terry, if anyone's too good for anyone, I would be the one too good for you."</p><p>"Uh huh, yeah, whatever makes you feel better, boo."</p><p>"Terry, please be serious about this. If the implications of my hidden feelings were to be believed - which they shouldn't - it wouldn't be right for us to engage in lifemate intimacies. We're evacuation partners, our sole mission is to terraform a planet into a perfect replica of Shlorp."</p><p>Terry cracked a smug smile. "Dude, you're not doing a very good job trying to hide yourself from me. I mean, come on, you might as well just tell me you really wanna make out right now. And besides, what's the worst that could happen? The Pupa's probably not gonna go off for like, another thousand years, that's enough time to kiss a bit."</p><p>Korvo went quiet for a second. "You would actually want to do lifemate things with me?"</p><p>"Heck yeah, man! You've gotten a little pudgy since our landing, but damn girl, yeah why the fuck not? And between you and me, I've learned some good finger stuff from the humans, so you know, I'd make you really enjoy it."</p><p>Finger stuff, too? "I... I guess it wouldn't hurt to, well..." Korvo cleared his throat.</p><p>"All your call, Korvy."</p><p>A moment of silence passed between the two as Korvo thought about Terry's proposal. Kissing? Making out? Finger stuff? Will the list continue? Korvo swallowed at the thought of him and Terry going all the way. No, they mustn't, they're only evacuation partners. But... Would it be okay?</p><p>"Dude, come on, I don't want the replicants to come home if you decided you want to," Terry urged, a sign that he was growing impatient.</p><p>"Okay, fine. But I don't want to be in your TikToks anymore, Terry," Korvo finally decided, glaring at Terry to emphasize his distaste for the app.</p><p>Terry rolled his eyes. "Fine, sheesh." He then pulled Korvo by the waist, who averted his eyes to look at anywhere but Terry. "Don't worry, Korvy. They used to line up to get a taste of me when we were in college. I'm gonna make you feel great."</p><p>At that, Terry made Korvo face him and he leaned in close. Korvo almost decided to bail on the last second, but obviously he didn't make that choice because Terry connected their lips and Korvo didn't push the other Shlorpian away. Oh fuck, did Terry always feel so soft? Korvo's mind ran at the same pace as his heart - a million beats per minute. Terry was a good kisser, he had nice lips, he smelled really good, too, and oh shit was that his tongue? Too many things were flooding into his head, and Korvo couldn't relax enough to comfortably kiss him. Was Terry enjoying it? Was he a bad kisser? Did he smell bad? Was there something stuck in his teeth? Oh shit, what if he started to sweat and Terry found it gross? Korvo gooblered.</p><p>Terry pulled back an inch. "You that worried, baby?"</p><p>"I'm sorry! It's just that I've never done this kind of thing before," Korvo defended. More gooblers jumped out of head as he now worried that he ruined it.</p><p>"Oh man, you've never even kissed before? Well, minus the times when we were drunk. Honestly never thought I'd be anybody's first. Here, come on, let's try again. Try not to goobler this time."</p><p>Korvo nodded and allowed Terry to pull him in again. This time, he closed his eyes and focused only on how Terry felt against him and how he could reciprocate that feeling. He felt Terry's tongue prod at his mouth again, and assuming that Terry wanted to touch tongues, he opened his mouth and invited the slick muscle in. Even though he did this, he was still shocked to feel Terry's tongue hot and wet against his own. By this time the gooblers had stopped popping out and Korvo was pressing against his partner, clutching his t-shirt and sucking Terry's tongue. God, did kissing always feel so good?</p><p>During this, Terry had led them towards the couch to lay Korvo down on it and crawl over him. Korvo blushed a dark blue and darted his eyes around the living room, clearly uncomfortable with their location. "Are we- are we really doing this here? What if the replicants come home, or Debbie looks through the window? Shouldn't we go upstairs?"</p><p>"Relax, babe. I slipped the replicants twenty dollars to stay out of the house for at least three hours, and Debbie's out having Sunday brunch with the church's women's group," Terry assured.</p><p>"But today's Saturday -"</p><p>"Ugh, does it matter?" Terry played with the front of Korvo's robes. "You ready for some finger stuff now?"</p><p>"Terry, I already consented. I'm growing increasingly anxious with how long this is taking," Korvo answered with a frown.</p><p>"That only adds fuel to the fire of sex, baby."</p><p>With that, Terry proceeded to pull down the blue alien's pants and rub his fingers against the skin of Korvo's mound. Korvo nervously bit his lip and looked around to make sure their neighbor or the replicants weren't peeping on them, just in case. Though, he did catch sight of the Pupa watching them from the other side of the room, but his attention was ripped from his surroundings when Terry inserted two fingers into the opening their roots emerge from. Korvo arched his back and failed to hold back a cry of pleasure.</p><p>"Oh, oh Terry! Oh god, Terry, I didn't know you could do that. Fuck, Terry," Korvo moaned as Terry maneuvered his fingers to poke at Korvo's sheathed root. His hands clenched around his robes when Terry then started to move his fingers in an in-and-out motion, penetrating Korvo's mound and not allowing his throbbing root to come into view.</p><p>"I learned this from the humans. Listen, I know this is gonna be your first time and that's all good, but I really wanna try something with you," Terry said as he pulled his fingers out to let Korvo's root appear.</p><p>"What are you going to try?" Korvo questioned and held back from touching himself to regain the sensation he was just feeling. Terry wrapped his hand around Korvo's dark blue appendage and stroked it.</p><p>"You'll see," Terry replied with a wink.</p><p>Confused (and a bit worried), Korvo watched Terry sink his mouth down on his root. Was this what he wanted to try? It didn't seem unusual. Though, if he thought Terry's mouth being used for kissing was great, Terry using his mouth to suck him was fucking amazing. Korvo sighed in content and closed his eyes, but they quickly shot back open when Terry worked his fingers around his root to slip back into his mound - while still blowing him!</p><p>"Shit, Terry! Is that safe? Oh god," he moaned, unaquainted with the strange feeling. "Is this what you wanted to try?"</p><p>"Part of it," Terry responded around his root. As he said this, he than began to slowly scissor Korvo, making him grunt.</p><p>"That hurts, Terry."</p><p>"Just wait for it."</p><p>He was right. After an uncomfortable minute of being stretched, Korvo was afraid that he would reach his orgasm too early. Terry's fingers were incredible, reaching in places he never thought anyone could touch, all while Terry also worked his tongue along Korvo's length. "I-I'm going to ejaculate soon," Korvo warned.</p><p>Terry then stopped what he was doing and moved away to take off his shirt. "Mind undressing yourself for me?"</p><p>Korvo swallowed nervously and glanced back and forth. He was very conscious of his body, he didn't even put on his pajamas in front of Terry when it was time for bed, especially since Terry (and Vanbo) had poked fun at his recent weight gain. Should he do this, was this okay? Was Debbie watching him and his blue arms? What if the replicants were secretly filming them and were gonna post it on a cringe compilation, for whatever reason? He decided to not keep Terry waiting and tentatively unbuttoned his robes and pulled them off, pants and boots along with them. He was naked.</p><p>Terry, now naked too (and root also outside of his mound), looked down at Korvo beneath him with a smile. "Damn, babe, you're lookin' like a whole feast right now."</p><p>"You said I've become 'pudgy,'" Korvo reminded.</p><p>"Pssh, did I?"</p><p>"Yes. Do you not remember?"</p><p>"Well I talk so much that I've learned to just tune myself out. But whatever, let's just have sex now," Terry urged.</p><p>Korvo didn't press the matter further and settled for closing his mouth and letting Terry continue to lead on. Upon the silent agreement, Terry reached for his own root and gave it a few strokes, Korvo not missing the way it twitched in his hand. Terry then moved closer to him, and instead of letting their roots coil together in the traditional Shlorpian style, he carefully slid his appendage into Korvo's mound beside the other root. Korvo cried and arched his back.</p><p>"Terry!" he moaned, arms flying up to wrap around the green alien. He had never felt so unbelievably full.</p><p>"Watch this," Terry said and took Korvo's root into his hands to slip it into his own mound. Korvo choked on utter surprise.</p><p>"Oh, fuck, Terry."</p><p>With the both of them adjusted, Terry started to move his hips, his root and Korvo's rubbing against eachother while each searched deep into the other's mounds. Korvo couldn't help but clutch onto Terry while foreign sounds escaped his throat at each thrust. He wondered if this is what the humans did, but he didn't wonder for long because Terry was all his body could think about. Terry fucking him, him fucking Terry. Korvo too began to thrust, allowing both of them to feel more of the other.</p><p>"God, you're so hot, Korvy," Terry groaned, quickening his movements and leaning down to capture Korvo's lips again. Korvo felt his root fill up with nectar, and he held Terry close as his high hit him like a train. His seed released into Terry's mound, and moments later Terry released his seed too. Both aliens stilled, panting and perspiring. Terry was the one to pull away and allow their roots to retreat back into their respective places.</p><p>"Terry," Korvo hesitantly began, "I... I think I might like you."</p><p>"I know, Korvy."</p><p>~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~</p><p>"Jeez, I don't think we should have shrunk that old lady who was walking her dog, Yumyulack," Jesse said as she opened the door to their house.</p><p>"She wouldn't let me pet her dog, she deserved it," Yumyulack argued, walking in after his sister. The Pupa noticed them and slid up to the two replicants.</p><p>"Pupa! Did Terry and Korvo forget to feed you again?" Jesse asked, but was stopped as the Pupa held out a cellphone.</p><p>"The Pupa has a phone?" Yumyulack took the phone so he and Jesse could see the screen.</p><p>It was a picture of Terry and Korvo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>o shit dawg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. oh man i don't want to do this anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ngl writing smut gets old after awhile</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh</p><p>Sorry yall i dont feel like sinning anymore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korvo and Terry</p><p>Terry "hey man"</p><p>Kovo "let's fuck we get more reads if we do"</p><p>"Hot diggity"</p><p>Terry and korvo engage in sexual activities.</p><p>Fini</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gonna leave and write good ol youtuber smut now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>